Pan's Real Story
by EmberWolf
Summary: Goku disappeared 3 years ago. Gohan never really recovered. Instead he takes all of his pain out on his wife and child. And Pan's suffering causes her to turn to the only person who has understood her all her life.
1. Default Chapter

I take another drag on my cigarette. The suns glare hurting my eyes as I sit beneath the tree. It isn't much cover. I gently touch my swollen cheek and eye. Anger fills me once again. I care that grandpa left, but you don't see me taking it out on my family. He hits me. When he feels like it, or when he thinks I need it. I bet he even beats mom. She is human! Does he even understand that?! Her body is fragile! Still he hits her?! He probably even does more than that. I can feel Vegeta behind me. I can smell the stench of sweat on him. He must have just come out of the Gravity room. He taps me on the shoulder so I turn around to face him. Then he steals my cigarette. "What the hell Vegeta?!"  
  
"It isn't becoming of a warrior," He looks over my wounds. "What happened to your eye?" I could see the concern in his eyes. Vegeta was like a father to me, but he couldn't know what was happening.  
  
"I was sparring with Goten and I didn't have a sensu." I watch him keeping my face emotionless. To my great displeasure he kept pestering me.  
  
"Don't lie to me, Onna. (AN: did I spell that right?) I can see through them. Just tell me. If it has anything to do with your boyfriend, I won't kill him. You have my word."  
  
"You wouldn't understand, Vegeta. I'll handle it by myself."  
  
"You have been act strangely since Kakarot left. So obviously you can't handle it. So tell me. I will help you." Before I could say anything my cell phone rings. All I hear is a woman crying on the other line.  
  
"Mom? Mom?! Are you okay?!" there is no answer making me worry. "I'll be home in a second!" Hanging up the phone I look at Vegeta. "I'll call you later, after I see what's going on." I take off toward home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 10 minutes later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Running into the house slamming the door behind me. I hear sobs coming from the living room and run toward it. As I enter the doorway I see my mother lying naked on the floor. She was curled up in a ball. Sobbing like there was no tomorrow. Her small body was covered in bruises and bled from bite marks and scratches. I grabbed the blanket of the couch and wrapping it around her as I picked her up. "It'll be ok. We're going to Bulma's" I shut up as I hear footsteps.  
  
"Aww...how cute, a slut reunion. So where has my own little whore been hmm?" I clutched mom closer to me. Then a blow to the back of my head sent my body flying. I dropped my mother and she hid under a coffee table sobbing. "Where the fuck were you?! Whoring yourself off again!  
  
"I was at Capsule Corp."  
  
"So you are fucking Trunks or is it Vegeta?!" the back of his hand connects with my face. Falling on my ass I try to get away to no avail. A steel toe boot comes and sends me into the wall. I lay there holding my mouth as blood flowed and bubbled up my throat. I here him stalk his way back toward me and he grabs my tail lifting my body up by it. "So, Whore, which was it Vegeta or Trunks?" Spiting blood onto his pant leg as the answer. He tightened his grip and was about to pound me into the next dimension. He felt a ki coming in his direction so he made it quick. He throws me down the basement stairs. He slams the door and locks it. He starts to clean up the mess.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I knew my ribs and my left arm were broken. I let my eyes adjust to the dark looking for the regen tank. I see it in the far corner and crawl toward it. After about 5 minutes I finally reach it. Opening the doors and getting it hurt so much. I put the mask on as I shut the door. The healing waters surrounds me, and soon darkness accompanies it.  
  
AN: Hey Ember Wolf here. I know I have to finish typing my other story and it should be posted. How was it? I'm still fairly new at this. Do you guys like it? Dislike it? Hate it? Tell me! Review please. 


	2. Gohan gets a big surprise

AN: Hey guys its me! I hope you enjoy the story. It's been awhile. Well anyway I should have another update either next week or the week after. Till later Bye! " " = Talking. ' ' = Thinking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Gohan's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Grabbing Videl by her short black hair, "What's wrong? Scared?" I laughed sadistically.  
  
"Gohan please! Let me go!" The woman said between sobs. I smirked. I was so thrilled to hear her beg, but someone was coming and he needed to clean up before they got here.  
  
"Listen, Bitch, I want you to go up stairs and stay there understood?" I watched as she nodded. Throwing her to the ground. I walk away, into the kitchen and grabbed a rag. I get on my knees, and begin to clean up the blood from both my daughter and my wife. 'Stupid bitches. They should be cleaning up their own blood. It makes me so disgusted in the women in my life. Mother is the only decent one. I'll just have to teach them whose job it is to clean up their messes.' Getting up I threw the rag down the laundry shoot. I walk over to the mantle place and grab the Bounce spray and spray it around the house. It made my smirk widened as it drowned out the scent of blood. A brisk knock at the door tells me that my awaited visitor has arrived. Opening it quickly I see a short, flame-haired saiyan. "Vegeta? How-"  
  
"Enough with the pleasantries. Is the Brat here?"  
  
Growling I answer, "No, she went off with Marron to go shopping. Why?" 'Pan is dead if I ever see her with him.' My glare turns deadly toward Vegeta.  
  
"Bra wanted to know if she was alright. She was supposed to call her. The my brat begged me to come and see if she was alright."  
  
"She's fine! She was just sparing earlier and is planning to go again after shopping."  
  
"Tell her I will be waiting in the gravity room tomorrow at the same time. I want her training to progress as fast as we can get it to." Vegeta smelled something in the air. It was blood! "Do you smell that?"  
  
"Oh yeah? Heh. You see me and Videl got a little carried away last night."  
  
Vegeta turned his nose up in disgust. He knew Gohan was lying about something, but what he wasn't sure. "Don't go into detail. Just tell her to call, bye." Vegeta took of right into the air and was nothing more that a dot in the sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Four Hours Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Pan's POV  
  
The scalding liquids drain as I stand here flexing making sure I'm fully healed. I rip off the mask and push the open button. The door swing away and I step out. The cold floor felt like it was ice as my warm body walks up the stairs only hours ago I was thrown down. By the time I get there I was shivering. Turning the hand, I quickly realize it was still locked. I bang on the door a couple times. Nothing. Finding father's ki wasn't very hard. He was at the perverted Master Roshi's house. 'Probably boning Lunch (AN: the girl had like a sneezing fit and split personality thingy) or anyone else there.' I felt around for mom's ki and found it in front of the door. "Mom?" the door's lock clicked signaling it was open. Opening it I see my mom. She looked horrible. 'How could someone do this?' "Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine. You got it worse than me. How are you?"  
  
"I'll be fine. Mom I want you to go to Bulma's."  
  
"I can't leave you here alone."  
  
"I'll be fine. I can handle everything he dishes out. I'm saiyan your not. Your body is fragile compared to mine. You will die if you let him keep doing this. Do you understand? Go to Bulma's. Tell her you need to stay and don't let anyone know your there, and you can't leave until I get you. No one else. Don't let her tell Gohan your there. If she asks tell her you two are having a separation. Be careful." I place a capsule with my black mustang into her hand and fold her fingers around it "Go."  
  
"Pan I can't leave you!"  
  
"Yes you can. Please just go."  
  
"I love you."  
  
Pushing her outside, I watch her pull away in my car. "Bye mom."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Two Hours Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Throwing down the washcloth I run for the phone. "Hello?"  
  
On the other line I could hear Trunks' voice yelling "Dad, when did you learn to use the phone?!"  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"Why haven't you called?" His low whisper told me the Trunks was still ion the room.  
  
"I was training and I forgot."  
  
"Didn't your Father tell you." Noticing his voice was its usual volume I assumed Trunks had left.  
  
"No, why did you stop by?"  
  
"Yes, but I left. Were you hurt?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"I could smell your blood coming from the house. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen is my mom there?" As hard as I could try to block the worry in my voice it still broke.  
  
"Yeah, she arrived earlier. Wanna talk to her?"  
  
"Please."  
  
"Not until you tell me what's going on. I'm your friend. You can tell me anything"  
  
"Vegeta," I sigh knowing he won't stop till I tell him what's been up. "I'll tell you everything. Just not right now, once I get it taken care of."  
  
"Pan, Onna, please I want to help you."  
  
"I-I have to go."  
  
"Onna don't hang up!" Too late before he could even utter the last two words she had hung up. "DAMMIT!!!" He slammed the phone down on the receiver, breaking it.  
  
Looking at the phone as it sat in the base to charge. I felt bad for hanging up on him, but I can't tell him. He would think I'm weak and worthless. He couldn't understand. Feeling for father's ki I realize it is heading toward me. 'I can't tell him about mom.!' Thoughts similar to that filled my head. Making sure everything was done I sat on the couch waiting.  
  
"VIDEL!" Gohan's voice echoed around the house  
  
"She isn't home." Gohan's cold, angry eyes turned toward me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Capsule Corp. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Glaring at the broken pieces Vegeta growled. 'Doesn't she know I care for her? I would do anything for her. She is a daughter to me. What couldn't I understand?'  
  
"Dad?" Bra's voice broke through his thoughts.  
  
"What!!!"  
  
"Was that Pan? I haven't seen her for ages! What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You seem angry."  
  
"I'm fine. You know what? How about we go and drop by Pan's."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Lab at C.C.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bulma, I need to hide."  
  
"Why? What's been going on?"  
  
"It's Gohan. We are going through..a.uh.separation. He's furious and I'm scared please."  
  
Bulma knew she was lying, but she could see the urgency in the young woman's eyes. (AN: Young in Bulma's perspective. I'd say she was an old fart, but hey Bulma's older.) "They're in the bottom of the cabinet."  
  
"Thank you, Bulma. You're the best."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at Pan's~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"She isn't here."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"I don't know. Hopefully as far away from you as she can get."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said she is far from you!" Gohan went to slap me, but I blocked it. "Getting old?"  
  
Gohan growled when someone knocked at the door. "This is not finished. I have to leave, but I will be back and if they aren't here then we will discuss this more." His threat hung in the air as he opened the door to a blue haired woman and a flame haired man. "Hey, guys! Long time no see!"  
  
"Gohan!" Bra threw her arms around my father. Vegeta stood there and grunted his acknowledgement.  
  
"Pan!" So Bra finally noticed me. Moving away from my father she ran and pulled me into an embrace. I returned the hug and smiled at Vegeta.  
  
"I am terribly sorry, but I have to go. I'll see you all another time Bye!" Gohan left and Vegeta stepped inside and glanced around. The door slammed shut announcing my father's departure.  
  
"Pan, I met the sweetest guy in the mall yesterday," She pulled me upstairs toward my room. "His name was Deacon. He had a girlfriend though, and everything he said about her was soo sweet. I wish I had a guy like that."  
  
"Did he have black spiky hair? Blue eyes? A pierced eye brow and bottom lip? A Japanese character for fear tattooed on his shoulder?"  
  
"Yeah, you know him?"  
  
"That's my boyfriend."  
  
"You are so lucky!!! I hate you!" She pushed my bedroom door open and sat me on the bed. "Details!"  
  
"Well, he is really sweet and I really like him. We have been going out for a year now."  
  
"Have you.?" She didn't finish her question 'cause she figured I knew what she was getting at and Vegeta was probably listening from downstairs.  
  
"No, I don't want to do that till I'm married." As she said that a knock sounded on her door. "Yes?"  
  
"Are you two descent?" Vegeta's voice was muffled through the door.  
  
"No! Deacon just came through my window and we're having sex and Bra's video taping it!"  
  
"He walked in and eyed the us as we laughed."  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"Pan, I'm thirsty. Do you have anything to drink?" Bra yelled when she was finished laughing  
  
"Yeah, there are some cokes in the fridge. Can you bring some up for me and our dad?" Casting Vegeta a glance, I notice he is staring at watching me. Making eye contact he broke it quickly. Bra ran from the room.  
  
"Why can't you tell me?"  
  
"If I told you.You would disown me and think me as weak. I can't have that."  
  
"No, I wouldn't. Give me a chance. I will prove it to you."  
  
Bra bust through the door with the cokes. "I got them!" she handed them out to us.  
  
"Bra, I wanted a glass." Vegeta glared at the can. "The last time I had a can I cut up my lips."  
  
"Oh, I forgot. Sorry, daddy, I'll go get you a glass" She looked at me and saw that I was frustrated. She sent me a welcoming smile and disappear through the door.  
  
"Pan, you are the closest person I have. I would tell you anything, and I do. Yet you can't tell me something as simple as to what's bothering you."  
  
"It's just I don't want the only person, other than Deacon, to hate me, and think I'm weak for what I let go on for so long"  
  
"I would never do that. You know what I was Like for me with the divorce with Bulma. I let you and only you know how weak I was. For that I could never say you are weak."  
  
"It's- "  
  
"Okay here's your glass, dad." Bra said as she opened the door. She handed her father the glass and glared at him.  
  
"Thanks, princess" Opening the can, he poured the liquid into the cup.  
  
"Dad, you better not be pestering Pan. She has a lot of things going on with her parents getting divorced" 


	3. Pan's letter and Vegeta's Sorrow

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I don't own Say Anything or Emotionless by Good Charlotte.  
  
AN: Pan and Vegeta get into a fight I really am bad at verbal; argument so I just skipped it and right now it's been a few days afterwards.  
  
Pan put a cd in and put it on her favorite song Emotionless by Good Charlotte. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started writing a letter to her grandpa. All the letter would consist of is lyrics to the song.  
  
~~~  
  
Hey Dad I'm writing to you  
  
Not to tell you, that I still hate you  
  
Just to ask you how you feel  
  
And how we fell apart how this fell apart  
  
When he left everything came crashing down. Our loving family disappeared, grandma locked herself in her house, and no one was sure what to do.  
  
~~~  
  
Are you happy out there in this great wide world?  
  
Do you think about your sons?  
  
Do you miss your little girl?  
  
When you lay your head down how do you sleep at night?  
  
Do you even wonder if we're all right?  
  
We're alright, we're alright  
  
~~~  
  
Does he even think about us? Does he know how much he's hurt us? How much he's destroyed Gohan? How much he destroyed me?  
  
~~~  
  
It's been a long hard road without you by my side  
  
Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried?  
  
You broke my mother's heart, you broke your children for life  
  
It's not OK but we're alright  
  
I will remember the days you were a hero in my eyes  
  
But those were just a long lost memory of mine  
  
I spent so many years learning how to survive  
  
Now I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive  
  
~~~  
  
I know he won't get this letter, but I hope someone does. I have to let someone know about my pain. The road I have traveled to get where I am was the hardest thing I have ever done. If it wasn't for my now cold attitude I'd be dead. In these last few year I learned what it's like to be hurt by the one you love, because the person I loved the most abandoned me. And now the second person who I loved almost as much wants nothing to do with me.  
  
~~~  
  
The days I spent so cold, so hungry, were full of hate  
  
I was so angry, the scars run deep inside this tattooed body  
  
There's things I'll take to my grave, but I'm OK, I'm OK  
  
~~~  
  
I spent sometimes days in the dark basement trying to get myself to the regen tank after my father first took to beating when you left. There are so many times when I would sit down there to stay alive. I would get to the brink of saiyan starvation before actually leaving. I have so many secrets and if I told one of them I would be beaten near or death by the hands of my father, but I am okay.  
  
~~~  
  
It's been a long hard road without you by my side  
  
Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried?  
  
You broke my mother's heart, you broke your children for life  
  
It's not OK but we're alright  
  
I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes  
  
But those were just a long lost memory of mine  
  
Now I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive and I'm still alive  
  
Sometimes I forgive, yeah and this time I'll admit  
  
That I miss you, said I miss you  
  
~~~  
  
I remember when I was little and you took me to the tournament. We had so much fun, buy you left me then too didn't you? Why do you always leave? Do you hate me? Do you like the beatings I get every time I see my father anymore? Do like what you did to grandma? I miss you so much, grandpa!  
  
~~~  
  
It's been a long hard road without you by my side  
  
Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried?  
  
You broke my mother's heart, you broke your children for life  
  
It's not OK but we're alright  
  
I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes  
  
But those were just a long lost memory of mine  
  
Now I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive  
  
And sometimes I forgive, yeah and this time I'll admit  
  
That I miss you, I miss you...hey Dad ~~~  
  
Grandpa, no matter what you did. I will always forgive you. You are a hero to me. Nothing could tarnish the great thing you have done for everyone. No matter what, you will always be in my heart.  
  
~~~  
  
The letter:  
  
Hey Grandpa,  
  
Are you happy out there in that great wide world? Do you think about your sons?  
  
Do you miss your little girl? When you lay your head down how do you sleep at night?  
  
Do you even wonder if we're all right? It's been a long hard road without you by my side  
  
Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried? You broke my grandmother's heart, you broke all your children for life, it's not OK but we're alright. I will remember the days you were a hero in my eyes, but those were just a long lost memory of mine. I spent so many years learning how to survive. Now I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive. The days I spent so cold, so hungry, were full of hate. I was so angry, the scars run deep inside this tattooed body. There's things I'll take to my grave, but I'm OK. We're OK.  
  
Your granddaughter,  
  
Pan  
  
~~~  
  
Pan took the letter outside and let it go in the wind. She doubt anyone would ever read it thought, but she was sadly mistaken.  
  
~~~~~~~ Somewhere For Away ~~~~~~  
  
Goku stared at the letter. He hadn't know he had cause that much pain. He loved his family. He didn't want that to happen, but it was too late. He would write back, soon, very soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Vegeta's Sorrow ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3P POV  
  
Here I am on the phone again and...  
  
Awkward silence is on the other end  
  
I used to know the sound of a smile in your voice  
  
But right now (right now) all I feel (all I feel) is the pain of the fighting starting up again  
  
~~~  
  
Vegeta looked longley at the phone. It had been a few days since he had talked to Pan. They had argued and he left, but when he did he said some things he shouldn't have. He was sure she was still fuming. The phone would ring and he would rush to get it. Never once was it who he wanted it to be.  
  
~~~  
  
All the things you talk about you know they stay on my mind, on my mind  
  
All the things we laugh about will bring us through it every time, after time, after time  
  
~~~  
  
He hadn't meant to keep pestering her. He loved the girl like his on child. It isn't like he'd admit it, but he did. She got on his nerves, but whatever she did he could never stay mad. This time he was stupid and said the dumbest thing possible  
  
~ Flash Back ~  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
"Hate me all you want, brat. 'Cause frankly I don't care, that's a good thing coming from a third class good-for-nothing!"  
  
~ End ~  
  
~~~  
  
Don't say a word, I know you feel the same  
  
Just give me a sign, say anything, say anything  
  
Please don't walk away, I know you wanna stay  
  
If you just give me a sign, say anything, say anything  
  
~~~  
  
He missed her so much. He had called a couple times she had picked up once. It was about an hour after the fight. As soon as he said a word she hung up. He could hear it in her voice. She had been crying and when she hung up someone had just walked in and was screaming at her.  
  
~~~  
  
Some say that time changes, best friends can become strangers  
  
But I don't want that, no not for you  
  
If you just stay with me we can make it through  
  
~~~  
  
In 3 years he and Pan grew apart. He wanted to get closer to her. He wanted to know her as a daughter. Maybe more. He pushed that thought away. He wanted her back so bad, if only for a little while.  
  
~~~~  
  
So here we are again, same old argument  
  
Now I'm wondering if things'll ever change you, yeah  
  
When will you laugh again, laugh like you did back when  
  
We'd make noise till 3:00 am  
  
When the neighbors would complain  
  
~~~  
  
He remembered when they would train till they couldn't move and just lay on the ground and talk. They would stay out so long that Bulma would come banging on the door complaining that she and Yamcha needed some sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
All the things you talk about you know they stay on my mind, on my mind  
  
All the things we laugh about will bring us through it every time, after time, after time  
  
~~~  
  
Maybe he should call her again, or go visit. He had to make it up to her somehow. Would she even let him in? Would she accept his apology?  
  
~~~  
  
Don't say a word, I know you feel the same  
  
Just give me a sign, say anything, say anything  
  
Please don't walk away, I know you wanna stay  
  
If you just give me a sign, say anything, say anything  
  
~~~  
  
Grabbing the phone he dialed her number. "Hello?" Pan's voice sounded tense and sudden.  
  
"Pan." she didn't say anything, nor did she hang up, "Listen what are you doing?"  
  
"Vegeta I can't talk right now."  
  
"Pan, I want to tell you-" the click on the other line signaled the end of the conversation. He would talk to her tonight at the cook out.  
  
~~~  
  
I'm falling, I'm falling, I'm falling down, I'm falling, I'm falling, I'm falling down, down, down, down  
  
~~~  
  
It felt like he was falling into a pit of self-pity. Not even when Bulma divorced him had he felt like this. Then it hurt, but this hurt was worse. Did she feel the same way?  
  
~~~  
  
Don't say a word, I know you feel the same  
  
Just give me a sign, say anything, say anything  
  
Please don't walk away, I know you wanna stay  
  
If you just give me a sign, say anything, say anything  
  
(Please don't leave)  
  
~~~  
  
Vegeta saw her that night at the annual cook out. So he followed her to her favorite spot. It was on the tallest hill with the medium sized maple tree. It held the best view of the city and the sunset. "Pan."  
  
"Vegeta please go away."  
  
"No, we need to talk."  
  
"Why? So you can rub it in about how much of a whore I am again?"  
  
"I didnt mean it. I mean none of it. When I get angry I say stupid things!" he walked so that he was right behind her, almost up against her back. Vegeta placed his hands on her shoulders, and rested his head on the back of hers.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
~~~  
  
Don't say a word, I know you feel the same  
  
Just give me a sign, say anything, say anything (Please don't leave)  
  
Please don't walk away, I know you wanna stay  
  
If you just give me a sign, say anything, say anything  
  
~~~  
  
"No please stay."  
  
She turned to face him. "Why? There is nothing here from me."  
  
"Because I want you too." He didn't know what he was doing until he did it. He grabbed her and.  
  
The End. Just Playing  
  
Hugged her to his chest.(An: not yet hold on they can't get mushy till I say! Or until you say! *Readers attack me with sticks* I'm sorry! I'm sorry!) "Pan, I've missed you. What I said was terrible. I shouldn't have said that. I know that now. You are going through a hardship in your life, and I wasn't making it better.I'm-I'm"  
  
She places a hand over his mouth, "I know, Vegeta, I know. I don't want to damage your pride by making you say that." She hugged him back.  
  
AN: Ok what did you think? You like? Dislike? Tell me!!! I'm thinking about skipping a year or two, but I'm not sure yet. Review and tell me what you think should happen. Flames are accepted. Were the songs too much? Thank you all for reviewing!!! 


	4. im sorry

Pan sighed "Trunks, I."  
  
"Come on Pan! All you do is stay in your house and train. You are starting to act like my father. We already have one Vegeta, Pan, we don't need another." He was serious for most of it, but when he said the last of his statement he couldn't help but smile as Pan chuckled.  
  
"Fine, but I'm warning you there will be blood shed if some guy tries to feel me up again."  
  
Trunks chuckled and shook his head, "Pan, I would too if I didn't have manners." He winked and walked away.  
  
"Perv!!!!" she yelled at his retreating figure.  
  
"You know you like it!" he threw over his shoulder as he turned a corner.  
  
"Pan?" a weak feminine voice called from behind her. 'Did I become popular all of a sudden or what?'  
  
"Yes?" she turned and looked into a pair of midnight blue eyes that challenged her own. "Mom?"  
  
"I'm going home."  
  
"No you aren't. You're staying right here at the Briefs's!" She couldn't believe her mother. 'Why would she want to go back to an asshole like him?'  
  
"I love him, Pan! Please understand that. He is my everything! Pan, please don't argue with me. I know what I'm doing." Her eyes were full of tears.  
  
"If you go back you might die, Mom. I couldn't live with myself if he killed you."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Reconsider this-"  
  
""I have made me decision. I am going. Don't even dare stop me." The last part was extremely calm making sure that the threat was no bluff.  
  
"Just be careful."  
  
"I always am." Videl kissed her daughter's cheek and walked to the door and disappeared.  
  
Pan shook her head, she felt like she had just let her mom sign her own death warrant. She just couldn't argue with her. Pan kept walking, thinking about what had just happened. 'Why did I let her go home?' "Stop day dream Pan and lets go the club closes soon!" She just rolled her eyes and ran to Trunks's car and got in. Pan never regretted that decision until she found out Bra was driving. Buckling the seat belt quickly and holding tightly to the seat she was sitting on.  
  
"Why?!?!" she screamed as Bra took off at high speed. "Sorry!" Trunks yelped from the front passenger side while Bra cackled insanely from the drivers seat. That's how it was all the way there to The Shattered Mirror, a new club in West City with a gothic theme.  
  
Pan snickered as women mobbed Trunks, but she pulled him away and beat them all with a stick off of him. "Honestly can't even go to a club without getting mobbed by women eh Briefs."  
  
"Stop it with the Harry Potter lines."  
  
"Aww.. Bloody Hell."  
  
"Pan!"  
  
"Fine. Fine. Lets go." The three of them made there way up to the entrance and walked right in after giving they bouncer a $100 bill. The music was a rock to heavy metal. They were playing a song called Headstrong by Trapt. Pan was soon dancing and grinding with different guys and moving all over the dance floor. It was about an hour before they all found each other by the bar ordering drinks. "Rum and coke please." Bra and Trunks pointed there table out and went and sat down.  
  
"Com'n up" said the gruff voice of the bartender. "$5.00 sweetness." She handed him the money and muttered a quick thank you before sitting at the table where Bra and Trunks were. "Sup?"  
  
"Pan your 18th b-day's coming up.What are you gonna do for it?"  
  
"I uno train, and move out. Why?"  
  
"Cuz, me and Bra were thinking about having a party. And, you know, going all out on this one. "  
  
"Yeah your graduation party sucked. Not to say it wasn't cool and all, but it was boring."  
  
"Yeah, so what were you thinking of?"  
  
"Well."  
  
A/N: Sorry its been so long since I've updated, but my life has gone from horrid to worse. I'll try to get another chapter in very soon. Emberwolf. 


	5. His Feelings

Chapter 4 Disclaimer: I own squat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gohan's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Watching the ceiling change colors and swirl was how I pass the time these days. The morphine worked wonders on an unimaginative mind. Lying on my bed I watch as memories floated by and played in front of me like old movies. The one that stood out more happened not long after Goku's Funeral. I can still feel those emotions rise in me. Anger, fear, and hate. I lost it not long after.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Pan still hadn't come down from her room since they came home. I didn't really notice though, at least not until Videl pointed it out. It wasn't long after that we heard footsteps coming own the stairs. "Pan! Are you okay?"  
  
"Peachy, mom, just peachy" Pan snarled.  
  
"Pan." Videl got u and walked towards her daughter. "It'll be okay."  
  
"How would you know? Huh? You don't know what it feels like!"  
  
"And I don't?" I stood up and walked toward Pan. "Huh? I don't?" I roared. "Let me guess you feel abandoned and lost. Maybe confuse and scared?" Pan nodded. "You know what Goku was dead when I was only a little boy and her left me in the care of Piccolo. I stayed in the woods for at least three years. When he did come back he died again. It's like a never-ending cycle with him. He never stays with anyone. I'm his son and for most of my life I didn't have a father." I was practically out of breathe and was screaming everything at her.  
  
"I never had a father" Pan's dark blue eyes radiated shock as the first slap hit her in the face. Gohan felt something snap inside of him, but he also felt this large amount of pleasure in hitting her. After that I just couldn't stop. Videl had tried to pull me off of Pan but I slapped her too. By the time I was done with Pan there was blood everywhere. Videl was still scared of me. Yet she slept with me that night.  
  
~*~ Flash in~*~  
  
After that I couldn't get enough of it. It was an addiction, an addiction of pain and causing it. After a month of just beating Pan I found it not as pleasureful, so I stated beating Videl too. She stops sleeping with me soon afterwards, so I took to raping her. I will admit it was the best sex I've had.  
  
I also got prostitutes, hookers or even the common whore and take them to the Kame house and screw them till they were lifeless form in my arms. I would then just leave their dead/alive bodies in a ditch. Sometimes I even let Launch the time of day to pleasure me. She is quite the excellent in pain and pleasure mode, but she was becoming addictive. I couldn't have that. I might just kill her next time.  
  
I don't care for Videl anymore. The only reason I keep her alive is to beat and rape when I'm stressed. Videl is a weakling who I should have squashed the first time I slept with her. It wasn't like she wasn't cheating on me. Trunks even told about their encounters. He even denies them doing anything now, but I know. She goes to him still. She's probably there right now. Stupid whore.  
  
Pan. Pan, my child, my little sluttish child is moving out. She's going to move in with her little Goth boy friend, Deacon. I can't help but snort. Deacon was cheating on Pan. He is sleeping with Bra steadily. Everyone knows where Pans going top run to after she finds out. Vegeta. That's where she always goes. She thinks he can protect her. Very unlikely.  
  
The front door opens and closes as I stare. It wasn't long before he heard his wife's voice echoing through the house. She was calling him. Beckoning him to give her punishment. Pleading for forgiveness. I don't care. She will pay for everything. I don't care if I have to kill her to get the point across.  
  
A/N: hey sorry its short but I had to make it quick so my dad wouldn't flip about me being on the computer. I would like to say thank you to all the people who reviewed and that I love all of my loyal fans. I promise I'm going to get more & longer chapters in. I have been really busy and I feel really bad for not updating. Well Email me or IM me if you have comments of questions about the story. My names are Lilemberwolf@aol.com and SaiyanGinny (AIM name). I really look forward to your reviews or comments. I could really use your help with choosing the path for this story. 


	6. Chapter 6

Pan stepped out of Trunks' car and felt the world tip slightly. She knew she shouldn't have drunk everything that floated her way, but the temptation was beyond her control. Trunks yelled a bye as he drove away. Bra's voice was unheard since she was passed out in the back seat. Small giggles erupted from no where as she walked toward the porch of her house. She didn't even notice the strong odor of blood that drifted from the house. Opening the door, she slipped slightly in a puddle. "Whew, mom must have spilled something." As she turned on the light her heart stopped.

Blood covered the floors and the walls. Her body instantly sobered at the site of the living room. Running into the kitchen her mother's body was still nowhere to be seen. As she looked around in the kitchen she found a long trail of blood, as if a body was dragged. Following it she found herself at the basement door. Walking slowly down the stairs she looked toward the regen tank and relief fell over her. The frail form of her mother floated in the healing waters.

Pan made her way upstairs and began to clean. The sun was touching the edge of the sky by the times she was done. Her body felt a hundred pounds heavier. Exhaustion wasn't the word for what she felt. She felt if she moved anymore she'd collapse, but she knew she had to leave. Grabbing a bag for emergencies, she left the house with only one thought.

The door of Vegeta's gravitation chamber opened after throwing in the bag first she stepped in. The room was cold, and dark. 'Just how I liked it.' It didn't take Pan long to change. She walked to the center station and put in a mix CD. The chamber then lit itself dimly and the gravity immediately rose to 300x normal. There was a thin sheen of sweat already starting from fighting to stand.

The punching bag had barely made it fully out of its holder when she attacked it. The music was blaring; she could barely make out the words to Fade to Black by Metallica. Every hit felt so much better. It killed her to not say anything to Vegeta, but who would believe her? Her father was right, no one would believe her for two reasons: they fear him or the fact why believe a teenager? It made her sick.

Deacon didn't even know about what was going on. She was moving into his house soon. That was going to be the so wonderful. She'd be far away from Gohan, and far away from his bullshit. She would miss Vegeta greatly though. He'd understand. 'I hope…' The thought of Vegeta made tears well up in her eyes. He had always been there for her. He practically raised her and taught her to fight.

She stopped her attacks and let the gravity pull her to the ground. Thoughtless by KoRn was half way done when she finally got the will to move. Charging toward the bag, she felt the pull of the gravity fall away, causing her to move faster than she anticipated. Pan's sore body slammed into the bag and she fell to the floor. "Woman, it is 7 in the morning. I know you were out until 2 last night. Shouldn't you be passed out drunk like Bra?" Pan looked at Vegeta standing in the doorway. He was only in a pair of spandex pants and his trademark gold tipped boots. he was walking in when the door swished shut and the gravity kicked on, grabbing her and holding her on the ground.

"Good morning to you too 'Geta, how'd you sleep?" Pan said as she struggle to get up.

"Would have been better if you wouldn't have woke me up." He didn't look up as he wrapped his wrists and hands in tape.

"Well now that your up, lets spar. We haven't in so long."

"Let me warm up and we'll have a go." Vegeta then walked past her and began doing push up. Push ups turned to crunches and crunches turned into flips and so on and so forth. Pan found herself watching him. Admiring his muscles, and the way he moved. She had never really noticed how beautiful and graceful he was. Without her noticing he had charged and thrustde her into the wall and held her there. "You like what you see? I figured you would have put up a fight with how hard you were looking."

Pan knew her face went beat red. For two reasons, one she had been caught looking at him and second she had been caught of guard. "I was waiting and I was daydreaming. So don't worry I wasn't meaning to stare. Are you ready to fight now?" he smiled at her and took a step back, letting her through. "Show me that you're worth the effort." He smirked at her as the both walked to the middle of the room and got in their stances. Pan sent her own smirk at him and then waved him toward her.

The battle went on for hours. And it was a close one. Pan matched every hit and every kick. They ducked each others blasts or reversed it sending it back at the other. They were at a stalemate. She had one of Vegeta's hands and he had one of hers. If one would try to knee the other the other would block it.

Pan's strength was slipping away. She was quickly becoming exhausted. Her grip began to slip on Vegeta, so he went super saiyan. She flew into the wall and slid down. Standing up she shouted, "Hey! That wasn't fair! You're fighting dirty!"

"Dirty is how I like it." Vegeta replied smugly and he flew toward her. When he was about to hit her she phased out and appeared behind him. As he slammed into the wall she grabbed him and threw him against it again and held him. Pan went super saiyan as he struggled against her to get free. "Now say mercy!" Pan whispered into his ear.

Vegeta chuckled softly and said, "Mercy, for now." Pan let him go and she went to lay on the ground. Giving Into You by Incubus was playing, which made pan laugh. "Hey Vegeta, talk about irony."

"Bite me…" Vegeta smiled at Pan as she laid on the ground. He joined her, laying next to her he noticed how much she had grown. He wondered where the time went. Not more than a blink ago she was a little girl trying to fly, now she was turning 18 and an excellent fighter. She was beautiful also. She had big brown eyes and a smile that sent shivers up his spine. "Now who's staring at whom?" Her voice brought him from his mind.

"I was wondering how a Son, especially a woman, could get me to say mercy."

Gohan 3POV

"Roshi, old man you've out done yourself." Gohan looked into the old man's living room at the naked woman on the couch. "How long she been here?"

"About 3 days… Says she loves me. I swear I need a heart machine cause she's one ride that'll kill me."

Gohan chuckled. "She's that good to you? Seems like she needs broke in a bit more to me, lemme have a shot at her."

"Go ahead, but don't get Launch all pissy. I don't want none of her bullshit today."

"Launch will never know." Gohan smirked as he went in the room with the woman. "Kristeen, wake up." He grabbed the woman by the hair. Her eyes shot wide open and looked at him with fear. "Calm it sweets. I'm only here to have a ride." The woman smirked and instantly became predatory. Her hands found their way up his chest and around to the back of his neck. She pulled him slightly to her. "Quickly, love, I have things to do." Within no more than an hour Gohan walked out of the room. "Master Roshi, I don't know where you get 'em but you need to tell me. I want one" They both laughed at the joke. "Anyway, I have to get home. Videl's going to get suspicious."

"Don't worry about her. She doesn't matter, Gohan. What you need to worry about is Launch and your son."

"What she's 3 months now? I've got time. Videl will be gone. Launch and I can live happily with our baby boy." Gohan laughed and waved to his dear friend before taking off. When he got home, he went right to his and his wife's bedroom. He didn't care about the house being clean, he didn't even notice. All he knew was it he was tired, and coming down from his morphine high. He needed private time.

To be continued…………………………….

Hey guys I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took so long to get done and that it's so short. Please forgive me. If you're a fan of ultimate weapons theres a chapter for that almost done and it will be out shortly. Ill keep updating please review.


	7. Freedom!

The Son House

Videl was so tired. Tired of this life and the abuse. She loved Gohan, but the man he became is slowly killing her. That made her laugh. He wasn't slowly killing her, he tried every time they were together. This last stay in the regen tank opened her eyes. And made her think about what all changed everything and him…

Everyone knew when Goku had died something inside Gohan snapped, but no one would suspect him to have broken down and do the things he does. She knew about Launch and their baby on the way. She knew what went on at the Kame house. Videl knew more than he thought. He may think she was stupid but she wasn't that dumb not to figure everything out. It hurt, a lot, to know what was going on. Though she came to accept it. Just like the beatings. She also accepted that he was lost in his own madness. Anger and rage all caused by abandonment and loneliness. Things Goku caused without knowing. He was always leaving Gohan to spend time with everyone else, or dying and leaving him in the care of Piccolo. Who wasn't a father figure to begin with!

Those are not excuses to approve of the things he does, but reasons. Gohan isn't going to change. I hoped and prayed, but the miracle never happened. So now there is only one thing left to do. Leave, and take Pan with me. There is no hope to live happy or live very much at all with him here. And this time she wasn't going to come crawling back with her tail between her legs and begging for forgiveness. She was going and filing for divorce and never coming back.

She pulled the phone from the table next to her and held it in her lap. Gently she typed in Bulma's number and hit talk. These were her first steps to freedom, and she felt released. When Bulma answered it seemed like a flood was being released. Everything that had been happening spilled out of her mouth and Bulma, in her shock, did nothing but listen. Once Videl had finished her story she felt like a weight had been lifted and relief filled her. Bulma did what any friend would and once again offered her shelter from Gohan's anger. Only now, though, did she understand the truth of what was going on.

It wasn't long before Gohan entered the door. The smell of sex floated off of him in waves. It made Videl sick to even look at him. This was the last time she'd ever have to deal with him ever again. The thought was so disbelieving she had to keep repeating it in her mind to believe it. He didn't speak to her when he came in. He just walked right past her and went to the fridge. He took out a carton of milk chugged it and threw it away. He walked back to the door and opened it before he said anything. "Go shopping. Spend a hundred dollars and get food. If you're not back by the time I get off work I'll kill you and make your daughter clean up the mess. Do we have an understanding?" he didn't wait for an answer, but just left and slammed the door.

'You can take your hundred dollars and shove it you bastard,' was the only thought in her mind as she got up and walked upstairs to start packing her and Pan's things. Yamcha would be there soon to help move their things.

* * *

Capsule Corps.

Bra was struggling to get ready for her date tonight. She was just leaving the bathroom wrapped in a towel when her mom bumped into her. "Hey!" Bra yelled as she struggled to keep her towel in place.

"Ah! Bra! Do me a favor, when you get back make sure Videl is comfy and see if she needs something. She's had it rough and really needs some get away time."

Bra rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, she's staying with us again?"

"Ya but this time…. Its more permanent."

"Alright, whatever. I have a date that'll be here soon. Now go away so I can get ready!"

"Alright, alright.. no need to get moody." Bulma said waving her hand in submission and turned and walked towards her room.

Bra ran into hers and slammed the door. Throwing her towel on the floor, her thoughts about tonight seemed to be dulled by the fact Videl was going to stay with her. Guilt seemed to filling her stomach, but she pushed it aside. It wasn't her fault Videl could never handle the needs of a saiyan. Gohan needed someone who can match his strength and his rough nature. And naturally that means he needs a saiyan woman. Bra started shifting through her closet as her mind went off on its own. Of course then he went looking for the only other saiyan woman that wasn't his daughter. And that was her. Bra gave him everything he wanted, multiple times. He was the best partner she'd ever been with. Now though he has moved on to Launch. Bra couldn't say she was jealous. He was too rough for her anyway. Oh well. She found her outfit and threw it on her bed.

Grabbing her towel back up and dried a few places on her body that still had water splashed across her skin. Once she was finished she dropped back down on her bed and placed a mechanical helmet onto her head. It was a quick hair dryer. She then pulled on her thigh highs and black mini skirt. She stood up and placed on some makeup in front of a mirror. Her top was a white spaghetti strap shirt that laid in wait for her hair to be fully dry. As soon as she was finished dolling her self up the machine on her head made a beep and she quickly removed it. As she put on her shirt her eyes fell on the one object she hadn't put on. A black and lacy thong lay on her bed but she quickly decided against wearing them. This was for two reasons: first they'd get ripped or ruined, and secondly it was easier access without them. These thoughts made her excitement takeover and pushed the guilt on the back burner of her mind.

She quickly ran a brush through her hair and headed for the living room. Before she got half way the doorbell rang and it made her sprint. She hadn't gotten there quickly enough and Vegeta was standing in the doorway with the look of death radiating from him. He knew who was standing there even if the person hadn't noticed the open door yet. Bra pushed her father away and said bye, quickly slamming the door behind her to hide his true identity., incase Vegeta wasn't entirely sure.

Deep down she knew Pan was going to find out. She also knew there was no way in hell she could take Pan in a fight. Pan was strong and she was quick. The fact Bra was lacking in fighting experience. It put any thought of winning in her mind in the garbage. Though her father would never tell, it was Videl she had to worry about now. And Videl could easily be kept quiet. She was human.

* * *

Pan's work

Pan hated work. Everyone thought gyms were always busy, but they were mistaken. They could go hours without anyone there. Though in respect to the gym it was relatively new and that was expected.

During those breaks Pan would enjoy time on the machines until someone came in. Today she decided that spending her time on the treadmill. Jake, a gay coworker, came in from getting them all lunch and he looked upset. He was staring right at her and she knew something was up. So she quickly turned off the machine and approached the group of men digging through boxes to find their orders. Jake left the mass of men and pulled her back toward the door of the building. "Hun, I think you should have the rest of the day off." Was the first thing out of his mouth.

"Ooo…kay? Why is that?" she said very confusedly.

"I already talked to Boss Man and he is okay with it." Now Pan was getting upset. Where did he get off by telling her what to do? "so why should I leave?"

His voice sounded sorrow filled as he said, "Go walk down to the café at the corner and you'll see why." Pan used her ki to search out others. It didn't take her long to feel to very familiar kis so close. She looked at Jake and told him that she would take the day off. She then made her exit out the front door and walked to the corner wondering where she'd find them.

It made her sick when she got to see the outdoor tables and a single couple sitting outside. It got worse when she noticed how open they were being about what was going on. They didn't have the decency to hide away inside but instead sit outside and show the world their cheating ways. Pan set her anger aside and walked right up to the table. "I can't believe you two," Pan said in a low tone. Deacon gasped and wished her hello while Bra turned away in fear. Pan's ki was raising and she didn't notice. The wind around them all was picking up and Bra knew what was going on. "Pan we are only making plans for your guys' anniveristy."

Pan felt her blood pressure raise even further than it was when she found them. "Oh I'm sure Bra. I know you better than that."

"Pan, lets not blow this all out of proportion…" Bra started to say, but was quickly interrupted.

"OUT OF PROPORTION?!?!?! I CAUGHT YOU TWO!!" Pan was doing all she could to not grab Bra and beat her in oblivion. And as she was shocked to her Deacon clear his throat.

"Pan, there isn't anything between us anymore. You don't want to go any further, and to be honest I want sex. And you just don't do anything for me anymore. It was cute, but it's over." Pan's heart was crushed. Her vision blurred and the world felt like it was crumbling. Her fight instinct was there but her heart wanted her to run. She let out a low growl and spoke quietly. "Don't worry Deacon. I was going to end it soon. I'm glad it's over." She spun around and walked away. She turned down into an alley and flew off to the only person and the only place she felt safe and at home. It was there right now that she needed to be. So she flew off and tried not to fall apart until she got there.

* * *

Back at the Son House

Yamacha arrived at the Son house not knowing what he was going to walk into. Bulma had told him a disturbing story of what Gohan had done, and he couldn't understand why she stayed with him so long. But he guessed that was love. He searched for Gohan's ki in the house but only felt one, and it was Videl's. She was in the living room most likely awaiting his arrival. He knocked and within a few moments the door was gently opened exposing a tear stained face of a middle age woman. "Hey, hun, you ready to go?"

"Ya, all packed up and ready to go." She sent him a small smile and open the door wider. "Would you like to come in?"

"Nah, I think we should get going. Bulma would be very worried if we spent a lot of time here."

"Okay well lets go then." Videl let herself out of the house and got into Yamcha's car. He handed her a small braclet. "What's this?" she asked confused.

"That is one of Bulma's inventions. She used to use it when she'd sneak away from Vegeta to see me. It hide your ki." Videl pulled it over her wrist and told him thank you. The feeling that the nightmare was over finally truly hit her and she smiled. Her new life had started and that was the greatest feeling.


	8. A Kiss

Capsule Corps.

Pan ran into the gravity chamber, but to her hearts dismay the man she was looking for was not there. The door slammed shut and everything just cracked. Vegeta wasn't there, she was alone, a theme that seemed to run her life.

She gripped her fists until it felt like her nails would rip through her skin, trying to push everything down, but tears flowed from her eyes and a scream ripped from her throat. So many years of pain and heartbreak pushed its way through her. Even if the chamber was sealed wind whipped around her as her ki skyrocketed.

Scenes of her past, present, and possible future flashed in her mind and her ki kept rising. And suddenly everything went white and she began to fall. And suddenly two strong arms surrounded her. She was in the arms of the man she had been looking for. Vegeta had caught her and pulled her into his arms as she had hit super saiyan, but lost the energy needed to hold the level almost as quickly as she had attained it.

He held her tight. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into him. He rubbed her back and smoothed her hair and rocked her, anything he could think to help her. He was pulling her as closely as he could. But no matter she wasn't close enough. Her arms still pulled at him to be closer. Her head was nuzzled into his shoulder and her hot tears slipped down her cheeks and covered his shoulder, soaking his already sweaty, bare shoulders.

Pan felt Vegeta lowering them to the floor, he was fully supporting her, and all she could do is let her body crumple. The pain of everything seemed to weigh her down and was finally breaking her tough wall that she had built.

Pan felt him gently stroking her hair and telling her it was going to be ok. He wasn't demanding to know what had happened, or pushing her away. She felt so at home in his arms, so comforted.

He kissed her forehead and Pan looked up at him. Tears still fell down her face, but she could finally bring herself to look at him and as she did she seen so much love and pain for her. And to her surprise he pulled his hand up to her cheek and started wiping away tears. Pan felt so loved in this moment and cared about she hugged back onto his shoulder and reburied her head there, and like this she fell fast asleep.

Vegeta sat there awhile holding her as slept. He was watching her, memorizing everything about her. She was very beautiful and looked innocent, but he knew below all that she was in pain. Pain caused by catching Bra with her boyfriend, and probably many other things. She had been to secretive to tell him, but with Videl moving in and them finding an apartment for Pan it pointed a finger right at Gohan.

Vegeta knew Bra had left with Pan's boyfriend. He could smell him as soon as he opened the door, and knew his ki signature. He had checked him out to approve him and Pan's relationship and from day one he failed. Bra ran out and pushed him ahead of her trying to hide it, but she didn't succeed. He knew, and he knew Pan would find out. Even though Bra was his daughter, she still deserved what she had coming, cause Pan will never forgive her.

His thoughts were derailed as Pan shifted slightly more into him, but continued to rest. He put his arm under her legs, the other holding her firmly to his chest and stood up. She needed to sleep in a bed, not on the cold floor. So he pushed his way into his small space in the back of the gravity room, and laid her on his bed.

He didn't want to leave her in fear she might do harm to herself. He had a chair set on the other side of the room so he pulled it over to the bed and sat down. Reaching and grasping her hand, he rubbed it gently with his thumb.

Her sleep seemed to be contagious as he found himself slowly feeling tired. He yawned and stared at the young woman in his bed. The idea to crawl in it with her, pull her into his chest and fall asleep creped into his mind but he shook the thought away. He doubted Pan would like that idea very much, and he himself didn't like that fact it even came into his mind.

He laid the arm that wasn't holding her hand and laid his other arm on top, except it was hers was on top. He kissed her wrist and laid his head down and felt himself fall deeply asleep. For some reason it felt like the best sleep he has had in a long time.

* * *

An Apartment in Town

Bra sat up from Deacon's bed and clutched the blanket to her chest. Smiling she looked at the sleeping form of her lover. His arm still covered her waist but she knew she had to leave.

Slowly she pulled herself from his grip and got out of the bed. Gathering up her clothes was becoming more and more of a hassle. But she smiled nonetheless thinking back to how they had stripped each other down and had great mind blowing sex.

Placing on her clothing, after a half-hour long fight to find them all, she walked back over to the bed and looked at him. She leaned forward and kissed his head and quickly made for the door.

He didn't stir, thankfully, she had to get home before her parents got worried. If he would have woken up she knew she wouldn't be leaving till morning. Deacon was an amazing lover. Pan really missed out on everything he could have showed her.

Bra felt a shiver go up her spine. She was going to distance herself from Pan until this whole thing blew over. This wasn't the first time Bra had stolen her boyfriend, but this was the first one that Pan wanted to take as her mate. That by its self was odd.

She continued out of the house and jumped into the air. The night was chilly and it felt like it was sinking into her bones. As she flew to her home she felt guilt climbing up into her stomach. But it didn't matter what's done is done. She wasn't going to regret a thing.

Flying made her think, but tonight she was doing all she could to push everything out of her mind. She could see Capsule Corps. coming quickly toward her. She searched out everyone's ki, she found her mother in the kitchen with Videl and Yamcha, her father was in the Gravity room, but he wasn't alone.

Pan was with him, but their kis were low so they were probably having a talk. Vegeta wouldn't care what she said. So she doubted that he would care or let Pan do anything to hurt her. Vegeta was her Daddy, and she was his princess.

She landed and strutted right into the house. She called out a loud hello all and hearing it returned had her rushing to her room to get ready for a shower. She didn't want to spend time with company smelling like sex. So she gathered up some clean clothing and headed for the bathroom.

So after a quick shower, she got dresses in soft gray pajama pants and a navy blue plain tee. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and headed downstairs to meet with the others.

* * *

At the Son's

Gohan arrived at his home, and something was wrong. The lights were all off and as he searched for his wife's and child's ki he found them missing. He used his key to get into the dark house. He searched out his family's kis but found nothing again. 'Those dumb bitches' echoed into his mind.

As he walked into the house he felt a slight crunch under his foot. He used his ki to form a ball into his hand. It gave him light to see what he had stepped on. A single piece of paper laid there, with a letter written to him on it. He snatched it up off the floor and walked to the nearest light switch to read it.

Once he had the lights on he looked at the handwriting. It was Videl's. He began to read the letter and he felt his race get red with anger as his blood pressure rose. The letter read:

Gohan

Things between us are much different than when we got married. With the death of Goku always being a burden on your shoulder and an extremely large weight on your mind. It has also caused you to hate your child and wife.

Because of the abuse and everything that has been going on, I have decided to move out and take Pan with me, in fear of the pain you could cause her. The beatings and abuse of every kind are too much for my heart to allow anymore. I loved you Gohan, but the issue of love is no longer present between us.

So by the time you read this I and Pan will be gone. The marriage between us will be over soon enough, so there is no need to worry over that. Divorce papers will be sent to you. Please for all of our sakes, don't follow us or try to reach us.

Sincerely,

Videl

He crinkled the paper in his hand as the anger consumed him. He vowed to find them both. He knew he would, but when he did he was going to kill them both and enjoy every moment of it.

* * *

Gravity Room

Pan awoke feeling groggy and still extremely tired. When she opened her eyes she noticed the strong steel walls of the room she was in. It didn't surprise her that she was in Vegeta's bed. He would let her rest there after a good spar where she had been knocked unconscious.

She noticed a small weight on her arm and turned to look at it. That's where she found Vegeta slumbering silently, using her arm as a pillow. He looked so handsome. She shifted slightly towards him and brought her other hand over to him.

She stroked his hair, and wasn't shocked when the touch woke him up as well. She smiled at him as his eyes gently fluttered open and made contact with hers. She felt her stomach being doing flip-flops as they looked at each other. He reached out and touched her cheek, slightly caressing it with his thumb. Her heart started to race and only went faster as he lifted his head toward her.

She leaned toward him and let her eyes flutter closed as the distance between them started to close. She felt his hot breathe on her face and soon lightly his lips touched hers. He pulled away and then pressed his lips more firmly against hers.

Pan kissed him back more firmly, and she felt him push firmly against her as well to match her. Pan was still running her hand through Vegeta's hair and the other wrapped its self around his neck to pull him closer. Vegeta's hands were both holding her face to his, like he was scared to let her go in fear that she'd pull away.

The thing was it was him who pulled away. He looked at her with shocked eyes, apologized and quickly left the room. Pan was shocked and slightly hurt at him for running off like he did, but a part of her couldn't believe what had just happened. They had just kissed and instead of being angry or feeling disturbed she felt her heart rushing and herself wanting more. Touching her lips with her hand she was kind of nervous about what had just happened. There were many emotions running through her head at the moment in time. But one scared her. Love, was she really in love with a man old enough to be her grandfather?

* * *

AN: Heyya, it is I, Emberwolf here. I would like to start out by thanking everyone who keeps reading! And next I would like to start by apologizing for the small chapters and the fact it's been a good… well lets say forever since I last updated. Please keep reading and reviewing and telling me what you guys wanna read. Or flame me and tell me how u hate it. 


	9. A Party for Pan

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly.

* * *

It had been a week since the kiss between Pan and Vegeta had happened. He hasn't spoken to her and has avoided her at all costs. She felt hurt and extremely confused. Especially since she hadn't even gotten to say goodbye.

Bulma gave her an old vacation house in the outskirts of Tokyo, so she could attend college. It was beautiful and deep in the woods with its own gravity room. Bulma said it was only used for her and Vegeta to have a romantic getaway, so she didn't need it anymore.

Pan was just finishing empting the last capsule of her things. She looked around the small house and sighed. The place really looked like home. No matter how empty it still left her feeling.

Pan didn't feel the need to leave her self-pity run away with her, but the need to get in the shower was more than demanding. She had a party to get ready for, and it was all for her. She was finally 18, and she was going away for four long years… maybe longer. It was hard to say. She really did like it out there, even if she was a long way from home and family.

Pan down the hall from the kitchen letting down her hair along the way. She ran her hand through the black mess she called hair as she opened the closet and pulled out a towel. She shut the door and walked into the bathroom, immediately turning the water on to warm up.

It wasn't long until steam began flowing from the shower stall. Her hand felt the water, the heat sent shivers down her spine. Nothing was better than a long hot shower. Stepping into the downpour of water she immediately felt relief and the tension leave her shoulders.

She let the water run down her body and watched it as her mind floated around all the happenings in the last week. But it always seemed to want to stick on one subject. Vegeta.

A small sob escaped but she pushed it all back down. He probably wasn't crying over her, so why should she waste her tears on him. Though no matter what the tears came down her cheeks. What had she done to make him push away from her, was the only question she asked herself.

Her body slid down to the floor of the shower as the sobs racked her body. She cared very much about Vegeta, enough to even say she loved him. But him avoiding her made it seem like he wanted nothing to do with her. That was something she just couldn't handle.

After a few minutes she had finally pulled herself together and stood up, finished her shower and proceeded to get ready without a hitch. She was wearing a long, elegant, and slightly revealing black dress. Her straight black lay across her bareback and gleamed like silk.

While slipping on her long black gloves she looked into the mirror again to check her makeup, perfect. A dazzling smile shone on her face with lips done in dark red lipstick. A knock at the door pulled her away from her reflection.

Her heels clicked on the tile floor as she made her way out to the door. She was surprised when she seen who was standing behind it, only expecting it to be the driver. Trunks with a rose in hand looked at her in amazement. "You look…gorgeous." She couldn't help but turn her head and blush. She thanked him and he held out his hand. Looking back into his eyes she took it and he led her into the limo, still with shock and wonder glazing his eyes over.

The limo ride didn't seem nearly as long as it was. Trunks kept her thinking. Always talk about the business and joking, she just couldn't be bored. Once they arrived, Trunks got out first and helped her out of the vehicle. She was at C.C. Trunks laughed and pulled me along the red carpet, surrounded by camera crews. The flashing lights and yell of questions was too much for her and she hurried like Trunks insisted. He did grow up with all of this, so he knows best.

Once inside the place looked amazing. It was a large brightly lit ballroom, with waltz music coming from the front. She didn't have much time to look around Bulma swept down upon her and took her into her arms. "PAN! You look beautiful!" She kissed her cheek and smiled.

"Bra here?" I asked hesitantly. She hadn't seen her since that day either.

"Not anymore, she just left with her new boyfriend." Bulma's voice was apologetic. Everyone knew what had happened between Bra, Deacon, and Pan. So those two leaving was a good thing for Pan. So she just nodded in response. "Why don't you go dance, I bet there are a lot of men dying to get their hands on you!" Bulma said attempting to cheer the girl up.

Pan listened to the older woman and walked toward the dance floor. She was only half way there when a stranger, who was very attractive, asked her to dance. She danced with him for a few songs and then another stranger came over and danced with her. She talked with them as they waltzed and exchanged partners frequently.

Her latest partner left her in the middle with the promise of drinks. She was very parched. All the laughing and talking and dancing were wearing her out also. She was happy to have a breather.

She was about to start walking toward the side to get out of the when someone wrapped their arms around her from behind making her gasp. "You haven't danced with me yet," he said in her ear.

"Well you should have asked," she turned in the persons grasp and smiled at him. "Trunks." He smiled at her and pulled her closer with his arms still around her waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. The slow music that was on was boring, but with him it wasn't so bad. He moved with the beat slow and steady.

After the song was over Trunks pulled her over to the bar and handed her a glass of champagne. "You know my mother was telling me you were looking for a job."

"Yea, I can't work at the gym anymore and I have to get some kind of income for tuition, books, and food. Thankfully your mom has all the utilities paid and isn't asking for rent, or I'd be out on my ass already." Trunks laughed and brushed her cheek with his hand.

"Mom would never do that or ask for money. Your family and she always takes care of family. The reason I mentioned this it my secretary just quit and I'm in need of a new one at my office in Tokyo. So I wanted to ask you. It'd be nice having you around."

"Well I'd love the job. When do you want me to start?"

"Monday morning sound good?"

"Yep, but as long as it won't affect my school."

"Not a problem." He smiled at her. His smile seemed to falter as he stared at the door. Pan turned to see what had distracted him and her eyes fell on to a shorter man with upswept hair and a scowl that matched his attitude. Her heart began to race, and she started making her way toward him. Trunks didn't follow, but he watched from afar.

Pan watched him as she made her way toward him. He walked toward her card box and dropped a small letter into the box. She had finally made it to him as he just stood there, seeming like he was waiting for her.

She just stared at his back waiting for him to turn and look at her. She could feel the tears welling into her eyes. In the week she hadn't seen him she missed him dearly, and a part of her felt like she was the reason he didn't want to see her.

He finally turned and his eyes made direct contact with hers. They were full of some kind of emotion she couldn't place. He took a step toward her and that's all she needed. She moved as fast as she could and threw her arms around him, holding him to her.

His body seemed to tense as an automatic reflex and relaxed. He pulled her to him and buried her head into her neck, letting her smell fill the empty gap that he had for the last week.

He whispered an apology. He pulled her an arms length away and looked at her. There were tears slipping down her cheeks and he gently wiped them away. "Shh, don't cry. Your make up will run. And you look so very beautiful." She chuckled slightly but did as he asked. Sniffling still she smiled at him.

"I'm glad you came. I thought I made you want to stay away from me." She down shifted and felt the hand that was wiping away her tears pull her chin up so she could look at him.

"You could never do anything to push me away. I just needed some time to think. I figured you did too." She nodded in understanding but pulled her eyes away from his. He pulled her back into he embrace and held her there. She snuggled into the area between his neck and shoulder feeling like that was where she belonged. "Now shall we dance? We are getting strange looks." Pan smiled at him and nodded.

Leading her to the dance floor, he gently took her back into his embrace and danced with her. Neither one of them caring of the eyes on them and they cared just as little. To the world they seemed like two friends dancing and having a good time, but in reality they were both fighting a feeling they didn't think the other would accept.

* * *

AN: I thought that was a good spot to stop it. So what's everyone think? I'm looking forward to the reviews. I love these two. They are such a great pairing. I would really love to hear from my readers. Thanks for the reviews so far. 


	10. Pain

AN: Well before I do anything I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Most of all I gotta say the reviews are a great! So thank you all!!!

* * *

Bra was lost in a world of pleasure as he moved deep inside her. Thrusting and biting. Bra wrapped her legs tightly around him to give him more access. She was almost over the edge. 

Each thrust sending stars into her vision. Screaming his name over and over until she felt both their bodies tense and her whole world exploded. When she came floating back to the ground she felt him licking the bite marks on her neck. "Now you have some information for me." He asked not looking at her.

She groaned knowing this was how it would end. "At my house there is a party going on, a Happy Birthday party. And your favorite person is being honored for it." She looked at his face to seen the anger and the pain flash through it before it became his cold mask again.

"Put your clothes on Bra and go. I have a party to go to." He pulled himself off her and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Bra did as she was told not to make him angry at her.

She enjoyed their little fling. So she didn't want to do something to ruin it by something petty as waiting for him.

* * *

Pan felt like she was dancing in a world of champagne bubbles. Ever so slowly she was losing herself in the moment in Vegeta's arms. He was being so carefree. He twirled and dipped her. 

The wine was taking hold of both of them and everyone in the room could tell as they laughed loudly and their faces were redder than a tomato. But Pan quickly sobered up at the man that appeared behind Vegeta after he had dipped her. Vegeta stopped dancing as the man tapped his shoulder. "I believe I should have a chance to dance with my daughter." Pan grew tense as he said these words.

But Vegeta, not knowing anything that went on, nodded and handed her to him. A shiver went down her spine as his hand took hers. He pulled her into his embrace as a waltz began and swiftly moved across the dance floor.

"Did you think I would never find you, Pan." Gohan snarled into her ear. Pan couldn't control the shaking as he said this. He spun her away from him and then pulled her hard into himself.

"No answer? That's too bad then. Since you can't talk I will and you will do well to listen. Because they have thrown a party for you this evening, do not think that everything won't go back to how it was. You are nothing but a little girl. Trunks only wants you to become his secretary so he can fuck you, just like he did he last one. Once he found out she was pregnant he sent her away just like he would do to you. Use you and then throw you away. Vegeta is no better. He is only going tonight hes going to get you drunk, fuck you and send you away. Don't believe me? Ask Bulma."

Pan couldn't stop the tears that feel down her cheeks, she couldn't believe him but the voice in the back of her head agreed with him. "Shhh, poor baby Panny, come outside. We'll continue this discussion out there." He pulled her outside not giving her a chance to run off or turn him down. Pan prayed that someone would save her from his wrath. She was sure she'd die this night.

* * *

Vegeta watched as they danced, watched the glint in Gohan's eyes. Something about Gohan's appearance made his whole being nervous and tense. He made himself turn away. He knew that she was his daughter and he had every right to be there. Every right to push him away… He closed his eyes and sighed. He was tired of this constant nagging to be by her, to hold her, protect her. She was supposed to be like a daughter to him. He couldn't be attracted to her. "Dad, where's Pan?" 

He turned his gaze to his son, "Boy can't you see her? She is right—" he turned and pointed to an empty dance floor. "There. She was right there with Gohan." As soon as Gohan's name was mentioned he heard his son take in a sudden breath.

"What?" He fixed his son with a glare. Watching the emotions pass through his face. One stood out most made him self worry. Deep within his sons now wide eyes he saw fear.

"We have to find her .Right Now!" Trunks was about to dash away from him but Vegeta's arm shot out to grab his wrist. "Not until you tell me what is going on."

"Dad, she didn't tell you? Videl and Pan left him because he hurt them. He damn near killed them." Trunks ripped his arm out of his grip and ran toward Bulma. Vegeta was close to follow. Guilt and dread eating at him all the way, but so was the thought that she had not told him.

* * *

Pan didn't know how they got into the gravity room, but as she tried to get off the cold steel floor a foot collided with her side and sent her flying into a wall. Her dress ripped and she felt as if some of her ribs broke. "Look at you. You're nothing but a pathetic, cowering, little whore." 

His footsteps sounded like thunder in her ears. She tried to curl into a ball but as he pulled her up by the hair her hands quickly shot up and she stood to try and stop him from ripping out his entire fist full. "Good girl. Now you see nothing as dirty as you deserves to wear anything like this." He ripped the ruined dress from her body exposing her nearly naked body. "Now you look like you should." He used the hand in her hair to throw her face first back into the steel ground.

Stars played in front of her eyes and blackness began to seep into her vision. The taste of copper filled her mouth. Rolling onto her side she spit out blood and tried to cover her exposed breasts. "Please stop." She cried quietly. Tears began to trickle down her face. "No, you forget when your nothing but a whore you don't get the choice to say no." with the he kicked her onto her back.. Pan couldn't register what he said as pain filled her entire being. She tried to roll over back on to her side but he would kick her back to where he wanted her.

He then walked around her. Pan covered her self with her arms as she watched him through one eye. He knelt by her face and ran a hand down her cheek. "You used to be so beautiful." Pan spat blood into his face and earned a punch. The darkness swept back into her vision trying to bless her it presence but it was pushed away as the tearing sound of her underwear being ripped off.

Pan's eyes widened as she tried to close her legs to block the view of her womanhood from him. But her efforts were in vain as he slammed her legs apart. She felt one of her hips dislocate and screamed out in pain. "I told you, you had no right to deny me." His voice was low and deadly.

"Please no! Kami no!" she cried, she begged.

"Kami will not help anyone that doesn't deserve it." Pan felt his hand brush her most intimate spot. Whimpers escaped her. "And will never deserve his help." Then she felt as he put himself in between her legs and lay on top of her. "Now though you get exactly what you deserve." He whispered into her ear as she turned her face away from him. Pan felt him pressed neatly in between her folds. That's when she finally felt her courage well up in her.

She gathered her arms to her sides and tried to throw him off only lifting him slightly off her before his own hands claimed her wrist and pinned them over her head.

"Foolish girl. You won't learn. Just like your mother. You cannot deny me. People like you can't say no." And with that he thirsted into her. Pan screamed as loud as she could, trying to pulled out from his grasp, trying to get away. But he was quick to squeeze enough to cause enough pressure to break her wrists and then hold them there.

He keep pushing into her harder and harder, biting her exposed flesh until blood flowed from every where his mouth touched. It wasn't long before Pan gave in. She stopped moving, stopped fighting. Tears ran down her cheeks and she cried loudly as he took her.

* * *

Vegeta searched throughout the Son home with his son. He and Trunks had both try to find Gohans's and Pan's ki traces but had no such luck yet. He was walking out of the house when the transmitter in his pocket went off. He quickly answered it praying Trunks had found her. "Any luck at her home?" Trunks grave tone made his stomach clench. 

"No, lets head back to the house to see if Mom found anything."

"Fine I'll be there in a moment." He tucked the transmitter back into his pocket and headed out the front door shooting into the air like a rocket. He blamed himself for letting her go with the mad man. He blamed himself for not pushing her to tell him about her father.

When he landed in the backyard of his home he started walking up to the house. The lights from the party were still on, but all the guests had left. But as his eyes roamed the lit house they drifted to his gravity room. It was lit also. A sad smile touched his lips as he thought about all the times they spent together in it.

But as he walked by it another thought crossed his mind. The gravity room only lit up if there were occupants inside. Stopping and turning back to look at it he couldn't help but think. 'Who would be in there in?' His blood ran cold at realization.

He sprinted toward the building. Feeling Trunks landing not far behind him joined him in his run. The doors opened to allow them entry and they both ran inside. He stopped at the site before him.

Pan's naked form layed on the floor deathly pale, broken and bloody with some of her limbs lay at akward angles. He walked slowly to her and dropped to his kness. The soud of Trunks retching was droned out as he pulled her into his arms.

He buried his head into hair and tears fell down his cheeks. "Pan!" he whispered voice cracking with emotion. Her body twitched and her breathing was coming out short and labored. "Its going to be ok, your going to be fine. I'm going to get you to Bulma and she'll fix you." He said trying to comfort himself. He stood and carried her out of the gravity room. T

urnks wasn't outside, but he seen him coming out of the house with Bulma and Videl in two. He kept walking toward them. His tears still burning trails down his cheeks.

* * *

A/N: It hurt to write this chapter. My heart is broken for what I have done to Pan. Please review. 


End file.
